Once Upon A Special Girl
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Prince Soul is always bored, even his personal maids can't entertain him with their feminine features. All except Maka, his favorite maid, who seems to be different than the others. A Soul x Maka fanfic!
1. Once Upon an Introduction

**Hey! This is a fanfic im writing all about Soul and Maka! Enjoy!**

_One day, in the kingdom of Death City, (Yes I know the beginning sucks) Prince Soul was looking for something, ANYTHING interesting to do. _

"UHH..." Soul sighed boredly. What was he supposed to do? There was absolutely NOTHING to do in this boring good for nothing kingdom. He decided to call in his handful of personal maids to tend to his bored manly interests. "MAIDS! I"M DYING COME SAVE ME!" he yelled.

Four maids came running. "Master Soul? What's the matter?!" they asked.

"I'm bored. Entertain me," He demanded. Of course, as usual, his personal dim witted maids listened. They all scrambled off to find any means of entertainment. Each one came back to him with the usual items, a book, a magazine, a video game. He sighed and grumbled at each of these pitiful attempts to entertain him. But there was still hope, he knew. For his favorite maid was up next. She came back with nothing but a glare on her face. He looked at her skeptically. "What have you brought me?" he sighed.

She frowned at him. "Absolutely nothing. Entertain yourself!" she responded rudely. This was why Soul liked this maid the best. Because she was different. Unlike the others, she provided him with something to think about, like why she never did as he asked. Her name was Maka.

"OHH this aagain!? What's the matter with you? Do you have issues? Why don't you do what I say?" Soul asked her. He smiled inwardly as he waited for her usual response.

"Hmph! Because I don't have to! And if you don't like it, then fire me!" She yelled. She always did that. Soul found her rather interesting. He COULD always fire her, but then, what would there be for him to think about? She was always on his mind.

"Maids, I'm still bored. Entertain me. Strip or something," He grumbled. He watched boredly as, all but one, the maids stripped. Of course, the only one still clothed, was Maka. He couldn't even begin to understand why he could watch females strip and be completely and utterly bored out of his mind. Why didn't he care about what the other three maids did? All he ever watched was Maka. And she never did anything. He watched her as she glared at him with her bright green eyes. The others were extremely stupid, he decided. Maka had a brain and she decided to use it. She seemed to have pride and dignity. She was a challenge, he decided. An adventure. Something entertaining.

"UHH YOU ARE ALL SO STUPID! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" She ordered. Of course, the other maids only took orders from their master. They completely ignored her. She expected that to happen though, so she turned and directed her anger at him. "YOU!" she pointed. "MAKE THEM PUT THEIR CLOTHES ON! HAVE A LITTLE RESPECT!"

He considered this order. How would she react if he did as she asked? She would most likely decide to angrily leave the room and wait for the others outside. That was completely and utterly boring. So he decided to ignore her order. He shrugged his shoulders. She looked extremely pissed off. He watched her as she walked madly towards him. Closer, and closer, and closer, and WHAM! He suddenly felt pain coursing through his had kicked him really hard this time.

"Maids, help..." he breathed. The maids instantly went to his side to help him up and take him to the doctor. All but Maka. Even though he was currently suffering from extreme pain, she was still his very favorite maid ever. He decided that he would go through anything to see her watch him back.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Ill update soon. Please REVIEW! Give me suggestions on how to make this awesomer, or as my best friend says, more awesome.**


	2. Once Upon a Missing Page

**hay guys sorry for not updating sooner! i tried to type up this chapter last week, but i accidentally pushed a button that deleted EVERYTHING. so i just cried inside and decided to do it another time. But here it is! ENJOY!**

_One day in Prince Soul's Castle..._

It was a bright, sunny day. Some would even say it was perfect. Yet, Maka was still sitting in her room reading a book while everyone else, even Prince Soul, was outside enjoying life.

It wasn't just a normal book though, it was Maka's favorite. It was called _Love Is My Frenemy. _It was a romantic story about a girl named Kanami, who fell in love with her ex best friend, Sasuki. The two used to hate each other, ever since they got into a big fight, until the day that Kanami lost her memory in an accident. Kanami forgot everything that had happened, and Sasuki was there to support her, even though they weren't friends anymore. Over time, Sasuki began to love her back.

Maka was at the best part of the book, the part where Kanami gets her memories back. Maka was gripping the book so tightly that her hands turned red. She read to the end of the page, and turned, but there was a missing page. Maka froze. For two whole minutes she sat there in silence, not moving a muscle. Then she silently closed the book, got up, and walked to the window.

Outside, Soul and the others were having fun playing a game of tag. Maka stared in awe at them, wondering how they could have so much fun doing something so strange. _What are they even doing? It's not like tag is a fun game for teens. How can they find enjoyment in something so... small? _She watched as Soul ran after everyone, trying to tag them. He had the biggest smile on his face. For some reason, Maka couldn't look away. _He's so happy. I wish I could be happy. _She watched as all of them ran around in the grass, just laughing at nothing. Maka stood calmly at that window and watched Soul, and for a small milisecond, she felt something new.

At that moment, Soul saw Maka through the window and waved. Maka jumped and pretended not to care, though it was quite obvious how red her face was. Soul ran towards, the window, looking directly at Maka. _Oh no. i hope he's not coming over here. _But Soul didn't show any signs that he was going anywhere else. _He's coming over here. -_- _She quickly composed herself as Soul walked up to the window. He looked at her through the glass and smiled.

"Hey Maka! Come out and play!" he said. Maka rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. I'm not playing that dumb kids game. Especially not with him. _Maka shook her head. She was about to say something rude, but something completely different came out of her mouth instead.

"Ummm... I ummmm... I can't. I'm... um. I'm kinda busy. I lost a page of my book, and I can't find it." Soul looked at her, for some reason he had a shocked expression on his face. _What's his deal? Did I say something weird?_

"UH..UM...UHHHHHH... I mean! Okay that's fine you umm... you keep looking for it then... I'll just go and... umm... uhh... MAGIC LLAMA!" Soul said nervously. He was surprised that she had been so nice. For once, she sounded like she cared. He was used to the Maka that was always mean and tough and sarcastic. This was completely different. But he liked it.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Oh um... I'm just gonna go milk that magic llama... you know... the one that umm... oh! The one that lives on Drury Lane. Yah that one. Yah... whelp! I hope you find that page thingy!" Soul replied, and he quickly ran away. Maka watched a Soul ran to a tree and hid behind it. _What a weird guy... But I suppose I can like weird. _

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If so, then review! I promise this time I'll update sooner! And that book is a figment of my imagination, therefore it does not, at least to the extension of my knowledge, exist. But hay! Who knows! Maybe I can make it exist. **


	3. Once Upon a Visiting Prince

**Hay guys! I told you id update sooner so I did! Woo! Yay. Anywho. Enjoy!**

_One day at Prince Soul's Castle..._

Maka sat in her room, once again, reading a book. She was nearly to the end, when she heard loud noises that sounded like a giant stomping. At first, she tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop. It got to the point where Maka threw her book at the window and jumped through the hole she'd made. "SHUT THE HECK UP!" she yelled loudly. But then, she saw who it was.

Marching just outside the castle gates, was a huge army, with a blue haired guy leading them towards the castle. She heard him yell loud and clear, though he was far away,"HAHAHA! ONWARD!" At this point, Maka was kinda worried. _I can deal with this on my own. I don't need to tell Prince Soul. I'll just beat up this stupid army of theirs and get on with my life. _

Maka ran to the other maids, who were all in the dining hall. When she entered the room, they all looked at her with alarmed faces. They had heard the army too. "Girls! Let's get our brooms and mops, cuz we're about to kick some ass!" she said confidently. With that, they all stood up and raced to find their weapons.

They all met Maka outside, and stood there ready to fight. Maka called them to attention. "Alright ladies, it looks like theres about a hundred of them out there, not too many. Hirimi, I want you to go after the ones in the front lines. Saiyumi, go for the weakest looking ones. Takura, I'm counting on you to get rid of the rest. Leave the blue guy to me," she told them. They all nodded. "Ready? GO!"

*Saiyumi's POV*

I watched as the others ran, of course faster than me, out to greet the other army. I've always been the weakest one. I'm never going to be as strong as Hirimi and the others. But maybe I can be strong enough. As I ran towards the other soldiers, I saw Takura chopping through at least ten at once, clearing the way for me to reach a scrawnier one. I concentrated all of my strength in my arms as I pierced him with my sword. I hardly left a dent. _Uh oh_ was all I thought as the tiny little soldier pulled back his arm and prepared to kill me. _Oh no!_

*Hirimi's POV*

As I cut easily through the armor of the soldiers, I suddenly heard a loud CLANK. The sound of a sword hitting metal pierced the air, and shortly after, there was a scream. _Saiyumi!_ I cut the arm off of the guy I was fighting and raced towards the sound. There she was, a soldier standing over her with a sword, about to kill her. _Oh no you don't you dumb piece of shit! _Before he could even take another breath, I pushed my sword straight through his chest and he was dead. Saiyumi looked up at me with relief heavy in her eyes.

*Maka's POV*

Maka ran through all the other soldiers and went straight for the blue haired one. But someone got in my way before I could get to him. It was a tall girl with a long black ponytail and dark blue eyes. "STOP!" she yelled. I was soo close to chopping that girls head off, but another persons voice stopped me.

All the way by the castle doors, was Prince Soul. He told everyone to stop. _Damn you Soul I was gonna cut this chic's head off you can't just tell me to stop! _But I did. And then, no matter how against it I was, I allowed the blue haired guy and the tall chic to go into the castle with Prince Soul. _These guys just got on my bad side._

**I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me how to improve on stuff and help me make this as awesome as I can! Give me suggestions on what I should do next! Oh. And I typed this up before bed, and I ran out of time. So I'll do the character bio in the next chapter!**


	4. Once Upon a Confession

**hay guys! this is gonna be a goood chapter i can feel it!**

"I am Prince Black*star the powerful and almighty soon-to-be ruler of this whole world! HAHAHA!" Black*star yelled to Prince Soul. Maka could already tell that this guys ego was WAAAAY bigger than his brain would ever be. _Ugh. _Apparently, this Black*star person was here looking to collect strong servants that could help him surpass God. He was the type of person that Maka typically loathed.

"I am Tsubaki, Prince Black*star's personal maid and body guard," said the tall chick. _Ugghh. _Okay, now THIS person was the type of goody-two-shoes that Maka hated with a passion. She was waaay too sweet and waaay too polite which was WAY too annoying. And she was supposed to be this guy's body guard? What does she think this is?! Just looking at this girl you could see how skinny and bony she was. Not only that, but she looked plain weak.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Prince Soul," Soul said politely. _UUUUGGGGHHHH. _And now Soul was being NICE to them? After they had nearly killed him?! _He's being way too nice... _"I'll be right back, I've got to go take care of some buisness." And with that, Soul left the room. All who was left in the room was Maka, the other maids, and Black*star.

Black*star decided to interview all the maids for some reason. But the two that he seemed to talk to the most were Maka and Hirimi. "Hmmmm... so Hirimi, you said you're really strong right?" he asked. Hirimi nodded. Black*star turned to Maka. "You told me you're strong too? And fast?" Maka nodded her head. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. Then he turned to Hirimi. "You've got bigger boobs than she does, and plus she looks weak. Wanna work for me?" he asked her. Poor Hirimi was blushing deep red. As if things weren't bad enough, Black*star decided to put his arm around her waist and pull her closer. _THAT'S IT! _

Maka couldn't even think before she'd already done it. All she knew is that now Prince Pervert here had a huge bruise right across his face. It wasn't only huge, it was also purple. And swollen. And that now she was gonna be in huge trouble with Prince Soul for kicking this guy's ass.

Black*star just sat on the floor staring at Maka in shock. That's when Soul walked in.

He looked once at Black*star, then at Maka. Then he pointed towards the door. Everyone got up and walked out of the room, and Maka was about to leave too, when Soul grabbed her wrist and closed the door.

The lights in the room were already off, but with the door closed, the only light in the room came from the moonlight that shined through the open window. There was a soft breeze that sent a shiver up Maka's back. For a whole minute, they both stood there in silence, not even bothering to move. Soul looked into her eyes with deep emotion.

"Maka," he said quietly, so quietly she could hardly hear. "Maka, why did you do it?" More silence. Maka took a deep breath.

"I did it because that guy was touching Hirimi... and... it's..." she muttered softly and looked away. Soul was still holding on to her wrist. Not only that either, somehow, he had got her backed up to the wall. His right hand held her wrist, and his left was on the wall next to her. "I-it's... n-"

Soul put his finger over her lips. "Shh. I know why you did it Maka. It's okay," he said softly. She looked up at him, blush painting her cheeks.

"B-but..." she mumbled, then trailed off.

"Shhh," he hushed her again. He closed his eyes and leaned closer and closer as he began to tilt his head to the side. Maka found herself closing her eyes as well, and she blushed deeply as their lips touched. Soul leaned back, and looked her in the eye. "It's fine. I love you, you know."

Soul backed away and walked out of the room. Maka watched him the whole time he walked out. She was in a daze. Then she came to realize what had just happened. _S-Soul just kissed me. And... I kissed him... and... I didn't run away. What does this mean?_

**bum bum BUUUMM! xD okai so that was FABULOUS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW tell me how you liked it and give me suggestions on how to improve! you might impact the story!**


	5. Finished Chapter5- Once Upon a Rainy Day

**Haayyyyy hope you like this chapter! **

_Once upon a time at Prince Soul's castle..._

It was pouring buckets on the kingdom today. The skies were covered in dark clouds and the sound of thunder echoed throughout the land. The ground was wet and muddy, and large puddles began to grow in the fields of grass. Strong winds carried leaves and grass, which eventually ended up hitting the windows of the castle. Maka was inside, as was every other soul in the kingdom on this stormy day. But instead of her usual indoor activities, today she was sitting in a corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Every time the thunder roared, she jumped and another tear slipped down her cheek. Maka wasn't afraid of anything. Not of spiders, roaches, dragons, not even of King Asura. But ever since she was a little girl, she had always had a deep fear of thunder.

Of course, being too proud, she hated to admit it. Which is why she had never told a single soul. Which is also why whenever a storm was over the kingdom, she hid, not only from the thunder, but also from everyone else.

She couldn't imagine what she would do if someone ever found out her secret. She always took great care to make sure no one came looking for her on these days. She made sure to lock the door to her room before she went to her usual hiding place. There was one small corner in the castle that no one ever went near. It was on the very tippity top floor of the castle, past Soul's room, past the throne room, at the very end of a long, dark hallway that was supposedly haunted. No one went near that hallway except for Maka, because they were all afraid.

Maka sat there, scared to death and crying quietly, so as no one would hear her. She shivered violently, and she could see her breath in the air. This wasn't only the darkest hallway in the castle, it was also the coldest one. BANG! Maka yelped as the castle shook from the sound. _Help me...oh Lord Death help me... _She hugged herself tighter. After it got quiet again, she began to slowly calm down, and her breathing got steady. BANG! "AH-hhh..." she started to scream but immediatly covered her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. She began breathing loudly-she couldn't help it. Her body shook. Her eyes squeezed shut. She tried to block it out.

Then she heard footsteps.

Her eyes opened. She stood up quickly and took a step towards a broom closet, when **BANG!** "AHHH!" she yelped loudly, shut her eyes and ran. Right into Prince Soul.

He had been walking down the dark hallway to see what the noises were, and Maka had just ran into him on accident. But Maka wasn't complaining. She just stood there, her body leaning on his chest. She was still sobbing quietly as Soul wrapped his arms around her. Maka just stood there crying into his chest, and Soul held her tightly.

Soul sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?" he said out loud, more to himself than to Maka. Once Maka grew quiet, Soul picked her up in is arms and walked towards his room. When there was another crash of lightning, Soul almost dropped her. _Oh gosh, _he thought _she really has a problem with thunder... _

When he finally made it to his room, he layed her down on his bed, and began to walk away to get her some blankets. But as soon as he turned around and took a single step, he felt Maka grab his shirt. Soul turned around to see Maka, and the look in her eyes was begging him not to leave. So he just sat awkwardly on the other side of his huge bed.

**Ahem. Hey guys, just thought i could put this added part in with the same chapter. I was typing it up again, and then, what do ya know!? IT HAPPENED AGAIN. So, instead of just being a loser like last time and waiting forever to finish this chapter, Im just going to skip all the good details and just finish the chapter already. The one thing you should know is that they sat there for a while, Maka kissed him, she ran away then ran back cuz she heard more thunder, and then etc etc... anywho. Here is the ending to that chapter.**

Soul looked down at Maka. She blinked twice. "Maka, what are you so scared of?" he asked quietly. He knew she wasn't going to answer. But that didn't bother him, since he already knew the answer to that question. He really wanted to know _why _she was afraid. But he knew she wouldn't tell him that either. So he just decided to ask her a different question altogether."Maka...I'm gonna ask you a question," he said. "Will you let me love you?"

Maka blushed slightly. After a few minutes of thought, she looked up at Soul and nodded. He smiled.

"Then I promise that I will," he said. "And that is a promise I intend to keep."

**AWWWWW im soo sorry i had to skip all the good stuff but i PROMISE that now that this chapter is finished, I will update a new one very soon! **


	6. Once Upon a Broom Closet

**Okay, so I know the last chapter sucked and that I said I'd update soon and i haven't updated in a few months, but now i have a computer in my room so I PROMISE ill be updating alot more frequently. Sorry for the wait but I hope you like this chapter!**

*just minutes after Soul had left the room on that dark, stormy night...*

Maka sat in silence staring at the wall, wondering what had just happened. Then she realized, woah, SHE HAS EMOTIONS! She had told herself many times before that she would never never never never EVER have feelings for that good-for-nothing Prince, but yet there she was just minutes before, CUDDLING with him?! _Okay, Maka, just chill. It'll be okay. Just read a book and pretend you still hate him. _ So she stood up, grabbed her second favorite book, and walked into the Prince's throne room.

She glanced around to make sure that the other bitchy maids weren't nearby. Once she was positive that none of them were anywhere close, she plopped down in the Prince's lavish throne and began reading her book. As she was reading, she couldn't help but smile the most devious smile she could conjure up. This was great! _HHAHAHAHAHAH I'm so eeeevil! _She even started quietly giggling to herself. She was in the middle of having an evil moment with herself when she heard a loud gasp from behind her.

She held back a scream as she slowly turned her head. In the doorway behind her was some crazy looking guy with white stripes in his hair. _Who the hell is this? _

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing sitting on that DISGUSTING ASYMMETRICAL CHAIR!?" he yelled as he pointed towards the throne.

"Um, and just WHAT do you think YOU'RE doing coming in here and interrupting MY READING TIME!?" Maka yelled back. The guy looked disgusted.

"Just WHO do you think you ARE, yelling at ME that way?!" he shouted. "MAIDS!" he snapped loudly. Two girls came up from behind him, each was holding a large broomstick in their hand.

"Yes, Master?" they said in unison. _Great, more idiot maids to deal with. _

The guy pointed directly at Maka and said, "I demand you to GET RID OF THIS ASYMMETRICAL BASTARD!" The two maids nodded and raised their brooms. _I got this. _Maka thought as she rose from the throne, ready for a fight. All she needed now was a broom.

But sadly, the only broom that hadn't yet been broken by Soul's stupid maids was in a broom closet in the far corner of the castle. _LET'S DO THIS!_ And with that, Maka leaped over the three of them and ran through the halls as fast as her legs would take her. She heard two pairs of footsteps running hot on her heels. They were pretty fast, too. But not fast enough. Maka managed to make it to the end of the hallway, turn around the corner, and jump into the broom closet before anyone else could turn the corner in time to see her. She sat silently and waited to hear them pass. Once the footsteps were gone, she turned around. Now, I know it's only a broom closet, but it's the Prince's broom closet, which meant it was really, really big.

She scrambled around in the darkness looking for the light switch. When she finally found it, she flicked on the lights and almost screamed, barely managing to hold it in. Sitting in the dark, dusty corner of the broom closet, was a strange looking pink haired..._boy...? or girl...?... _who was nervously nibbling on her only broom. Maka didn't know whether to feel creeped out, or pissed off. The boy/girl turned around and looked at her.

"All this yelling, I don't think can cope with this.." He/she said.

"...Oh, whatever, I'll deal with you later, just give me that broom!" Maka snapped and snatched it away from him/her. Then Maka left the broom closet and slammed the door behind her. She knew that the other two maids from before were already here and just waiting for her to come out, so Maka didn't hesitate when she swung at them with the broom. They jumped back, already anticipating her next move. Maka brought the broom above her head and was about to swing at them again when suddenly Prince Soul walked in.

"...Maka... what are you doing?" He asked in an exhausted voice as he brought his hand to his face. "You really need to stop getting into fights with other royalty, or else everyone is gonna hate me. Maka paused.

"...royalty?"

"Yes, Maka, royalty."

"UGH BUT I WAS ABOUT TO FIGHT THESE BITCHES!" she complained loudly. Soul took the broom from Maka and returned it to the broom closet, but he stopped before he closed the door.

"Uhhhhh Maka? Who's this?" he asked as he pointed towards the boy/girl in the closet. Maka just shrugged.

"I found it."

Soul shrugged. Everyone in the room shrugged and walked away, completely oblivious to the evil that they had just left in a broom closet.

**And that's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Really, I will be updating within the next two weeks. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to tell me what you like or don't like and if there is anything you would like me to add! Thanks!**


	7. Once Upon a Journey

**Like I said, I'm updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*the very next day*

Yesterday had been so chaotic and eventful, but today would be even worse. Maka, in an attempt to avoid having to deal with people, especially Prince Soul, had locked herself in her room and was rereading every single book she had sitting on her shelves. It worked for about an hour or so, until all three of those stupid maids had come to knock on her door. Maka sighed irritably, set her book down, and answered the door.

As soon as Maka opened the door, Saiyumi, Hirimi, and Takura all dragged her out of her room and rushed her over to Prince Soul. To her surprise, Prince Black*Star and the guy from yesterday were there standing by him. Maka just glared at them all.

Soul smiled. "Maka, let me introduce you to Prince Kid," he said as he gestured towards that annoying guy from yesterday. "And you already know Prince Black*Star." Maka nodded, still glaring. She didn't care if they were royalty or not, she still hated them both. "Well they are here for an important meeting. Prince Kid has some important information that we all need to hear. Go ahead and tell us," Soul said, and nodded at Prince Kid.

"I have come to warn you all that there is news of an enemy spy on the loose, sent by either King Asura or Queen Medusa. We must all be on the look out for this spy. We must up our defense and be sure that our castles are always secure. Which is why my own castle is currently on lockdown, and soon Prince Black*Star's castle will be as well. The only reason it hasn't been secured yet is due to a pest infestation. He requires all of our help in order to fully regain his castle, and furthermore secure it. I have already agreed to assist him in his mission, and now we must ask for your help as well. Prince Soul, we request your presence and would like you to accompany us on this journey."

Prince Soul took a moment to consider this. "Very well then. I will come with you and help you to regain control of Prince Black*Star's castle," he stated. Then he looked at Maka. "Maka, prepare the army and be ready outside in an hour." Maka was furious. Why on earth did she have to help? And _WHAT ARMY?!_ Prince Soul had never had an army to begin with. All he had was his maids and castle assistants. And although they were probably all he needed, they were hardly enough to call an army. But orders are orders.

Maka turned to Prince Soul, nodded and ran through the halls, opening every door she came across to see if anyone was inside of the rooms. Once every person in the castle had been well equipped with weapons, Maka began locking every single window and door. And Once she had finished with that, she went to prepare the horses. And finally, she made it to the outside of the castle with minutes to spare, and also with sweat dripping down every inch of her body.

"Well done, Maka," Prince Soul told her. Well done? _Well done?_ She had just ran around the castle nonstop several times, done all the work by herself, and all she got was a _well done?_ Gee, she sure felt appreciated. T_T

The 'army' she had gathered was small, only consisting of herself, the maids, the chef, the castle doctor, the cat, and the boy/girl that had still been sitting in the corner of the broom closet. Luckily, Maka knew that they were all strong fighters, except for Saiyumi. They couldn't be for sure about the boy/girl though. After everyone had mounted their horses, they set off on their journey.

The ride was going fine until they were about halfway to the castle. They had just entered the woods, and were moving along in silence until Patty, one of Prince Kid's maids, said that she heard something. Everyone stopped and sat quietly, listening carefully. Blair, Prince Soul's cat, turned towards them. "I hear something too. It sounds almost like a dog," she whispered. "But it's bigger, a lot bigger," Blair shivered. "Like a wolf." That's when it happened. A humongous wolf jumped out of the bushes and ran at them. "RUUUN!" someone yelled. You didn't have to tell them twice. Everyone quickly mounted their horses and fled as fast as they could.

The gigantic wolf was hot on their heels, and gaining. Except, Maka noticed that it wasn't exactly a wolf. It looked like it had clothes. She couldn't tell for sure, and at the moment it didn't really matter. They were nearing the edge of the woods. After what had seemed like forever, they had almost made it out, but someone stood in their way. It was a girl. She had white hair and a large orange hat. Behind her was a smaller girl with pink hair. They were surrounded with no way out.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! REVIEW please to tell me what you liked and what you would like me to improve! Thank You!**


	8. Once Upon The Pest of All Pests

**heeeeey what's up guys? It's been a while since i've updated... 0-0 but anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

Maka looked at the two strange girls in awe. One of them looked like a mouse, and the other bore a striking resemblance to a frog. But their appearance didn't matter when Maka jumped off of her horses back and marched up to the girls.

"Move," she ordered. The girls looked at each other. They looked at Maka. Then they started laughing uncontrollably. And then they looked not-so-amused. The white haired girl spoke first, in a quiet whisper.

"The King sent us to get rid of you."

The King? King _Asura?_ King _Death? _King _Who? _There were several kings that she knew of. Which one were these girls referring to? Maka couldn't care less. She had been itching for a fight, and it looked like she was going to get one.

Maka pulled out a sword that she wasn't supposed to have. The girls both pulled out weapons of their own. The maids behind Maka pulled out their weapons as well. The air was tense as everyone prepared to fight. Maka looked back towards the maids and nodded. _One, two, THREE! _Maka and the others bolted towards the two girls with their weapons raised. Maka was about to slice them to pieces when she realized that they weren't there anymore. The other maids stopped too and began looking around. The two mysterious girls were gone. Or hiding, but they didn't have much time to look because Blair sensed that the wolf was still on our trail. So we mounted our horses once again and headed to our destination.

*Two hours later*

When they finally approached Prince Black*stars castle, night had fallen. Everyone agreed to set up camp for the night rather than go into the castle at that moment, mostly because they were all exhausted beyond belief. Maka had tried unsuccessfully to sleep, but it wasn't easy falling asleep when your pillow is just a rock and your blanket is a cat. Maka lay on the ground gazing at the stars. Today had been a mess. Maka wasn't sure what she was thinking when she carefully lay Blair on the ground beside herself and stood up slowly, careful not to make a sound. She had to get away from it all.

Maka walked along the trail in silence. She had decided to explore the castle, pest infestation or not. She was sure she could handle it. The sounds of the night were calming and peaceful. Crickets chirping, frogs croaking, footsteps, even the sound of water coming from somewhere nearby. Once Maka had approached the castle, she examined it, just in case. It looked fine, so she opened the doors of the castle and stepped inside.

The castle was dark and quiet. Maka didn't bother to turn on a light though, the moon was bright enough to light up the entire castle. Prince Black*stars castle seemed pestless. Maka had explored the entire castle. From the bedrooms to the bathrooms, from the broom closet to the kitchen, even from the maids quarters to the prince's own bedroom, Maka had come across nothing. The only room she hadn't been in was the weapon room, which she had saved for last.

Maka opened the door of the weapon room and turned on a light; this room had no windows for the moonlight to shine through. She spun around in circles happily, looking at all the fancy weapons that she had never seen before. Prince Soul really needs to update his weaponry. She had been examining a gorgeous silver sword when she saw _It._ Maka turned and carefully examined it. It was the most beautiful sword Maka had ever seen. She slowly reached over to pick it up, but then she heard something. It was a voice. And it seemed to be coming from the sword.

"FOOL!" yelled the sword in disapproval. Maka yelped and backed away from the sword quickly. With a POOF!, the sword transformed into some weird ass creature that looked like some sort of a penguin. It was completely white, it was wearing clothes, and it was _talking._ Maka began to freak out as the thing yelled at her. "FOOL!" At last, Maka fell asleep. Excuse me, I mean, she _fainted. _

**Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please) and tell me what you liked, how I can improve it, and if you want you can give me suggestions. Thank you!**


End file.
